Troublesome Cousin
by Mat49324
Summary: Joint story with JBlaser. Clover's cousin, Alice (an OC owned by JBlaser) makes a surprise visit to the spies' beach house, much to Clover's dismay. Meanwhile, stone walls in a museum in Greece are disappearing. Can the four spies solve this problem and keep their spy identities secret from Alice simultaneously? Read and find out. Enjoy. Credit jettmanas for the cover image.
1. The Arrival of Alice

(Back for yet another joint fic. This time, it's with a user known as **JBlaser**. We're going to have fun with this one. Just a note that **JBlaser** owns his character, Alice, and I own my Mat character - age 18 and **not a self-insert**. Anyway, here we go!)

**1:08 PM - Spies' Beach House**

It was another sunny day in Beverly Hills. In the spies' beach house, Sam, Alex, and Mat were indoors. Sam sported a blue tanktop with a slight peek of her midriff and beige sweats; she was reading a book and sipping an iced tea simultaneously. Alex was in some workout clothes and doing some cardio. Mat had just come back to the den with some food of his own and sat next to Sam. He sported black pants and a light gray shirt that read "Lusk 11" on the back to signify Ezra Lusk, one of Mat's motocross heroes.

"Find something worth reading?" Mat asked Sam.

"Define 'worth reading'," Sam kidded back.

The three of them looked outside to see Clover, the last of the spies outside at their swimming pool getting a tan. She was sporting a light blue bikini.

"Can't blame Clover for making the most of this sunny day," said Mat.

"Totally," Alex quipped. "Though taking my cardio to the pool doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Maybe a little later we'll make a pool day out of it," Sam suggested.

They heard the doorbell and Sam went to open it. A girl wearing a grey hoodie with blue ripped jeans and sneakers stood before her. She also had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes – kinda similar to Clover – with an annoyed look on her face she was listening to music on her earphones and chewing on gum. Lastly, she had 2 big bags next to her feet. "Umm, hi – name's Alice. Is Clover here? Blonde girl, same size as me, kinda annoying?" she asked.

With Sam's confused face she called for the rest of the spies.

"This was the address Clover's mom gave me," Alice explained once Alex and Mat came to Sam at the door.

Clover still hadn't come to the door.

"I'll go get her," Mat sighed and went away.

"We're... sorta in the dark about this ourselves," said Alex.

"But come in," said Sam.

"Thank you," said Alice.

In the meantime, Mat came back with Clover - bikini on and all.

Clover was annoyed and complained that Mat interrupted her tan. As she was about to yell at him some more, she became speechless once she saw the new girl. That silence turned into confusion and then anger again.

"Hey, Clover," said Alice. "I see that you're burning your body again; your roommates were nice enough to let me in. Also, is that guy one of your 10 boyfriends that you probably kidnapped?"

Alice goes next to Mat and whispered, "If she's forcing you to go out with her, blink twice and I'll call the police,"

Mat became embarrassed and awkward. This made not only Clover red as a pepper but Sam as well.

"Holy geez!" said Mat as he shared a look with Clover.

"Alice, I'll make one thing clear," said Clover, not blushing anymore. "This is Mat, and he and I have nothing going on at all; these are my roommates Sam (the redhead) and Alex, the workout buff."

"Good to meet you all," said Alice.

"And another thing..." Clover continued, then gently shoved Mat into Sam. "Mat's going out with Sam."

"That right?" Alice asked Sam.

"Y-Yeah," Sam stammered.

Mat was no different. "2 years roughly."

"Well, anyway, my name is Alice. Nice to meet you all; Clover, sorry to say, whether you like it or not, I'm here to stay for a few weeks – Auntie's orders – she thought this would be a good chance to bond or whatever," Alice replied.

Clover's face became shocked and quickly went to her room to call her mom.

Meanwhile, Sam offered Alice some chips and a juice, to which Alice started to eat like a pig... then burped.

"Thanks for the grub, Red."

All 3 were disgusted, but that was interrupted when they heard Clover yelling at her room.

"You what?! Mom, tell me you're not serious!" Clover screamed through the phone to mom Stella.

"Guess it's official," said Alex.

"Yeah," said Sam.

"Phew, I'd hate to see the look on Clover's face," said Mat to Alex.

"Totally," Alex said back to Mat.

"And, Alice, my name's not 'Red,' it's Sam – FYI," said Sam to Alice.

"Whatever," Alice scoffed as she kept eating.

Clover came back furious and broke the news to everyone. "So yeah, she's staying with us," she said as she went closer to Alice.

"We figured as much," said all three.

"All right, cousin," said Clover. "You can stay but we have rules and you better obey them and behave!"

"Pfft, all right, 'mom!' I'll be a good girl," Alice said, sarcastically.

"Ohh boy, this is not going to be fun," Clover groaned.

A few days passed; nothing remotely bad happened, but that was just the calm before the storm.

Clover was in her room making herself look beautiful for a date. "Perfect! Only took 3 hours but it was worth it," she said.

Clover went outside her room, and when she did, she got hit in the face with a water balloon.

"AH!"

"Ah yeah!" Alice cheered. "Nailed the shot!"

Clover quickly went back to her room and saw herself in the mirror. Makeup was running on her face; she screamed and went back outside to Alice!

"Look at what you did!" Clover screamed at Alice. "My date's gonna be here any second!"

"Chill, girl," Alice replied. "I don't understand why you need all that junk on your face just to impress a guy."

As Clover was about to scream at her, she stopped after she heard some voices. It was her date – a boy named Brad.

"Hello, is Clover here?" Brad asked as Sam answered the door.

"Yeah she's in the living room," said Sam. "Come in."

"Sam! No, I'm not!" Clover screamed.

But it was too late – Brad came in and saw Clover all messed up and his face was shocked.

"Oh... um, I'm guessing this is a bad time – maybe I should leave; see you again some other time, Clover... Maybe?" said Brad.

"No, wait! Come back!" Clover called out to Brad.

But it was too late. As he ran outside the door, Clover then got to her knees and started to tear up and eventually cry.

"Ah, don't be sad, Clover," said Alice. "You still got like 8 other boyfriends right? No need to be greedy."

This caused Clover to attack Alice but she was stopped by Sam and Alex telling her it's not worth it.

"Alice, was that really necessary?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, there's a time for pranks and a time for fun, and that wasn't either one of them!" Alex added.

"God knows how long she'd been planning that date," Mat went on as he tried pulling Clover back himself along with Sam and Alex.

"And you don't understand... ALL THAT MAKEUP WAS FOR MY DATE?!" Clover screamed.

"Alice, I'm with Clover on this and I say you gotta make this right!" Mat declared.

"I did make it right," Alice replied.

Clover screamed, "YOU DID NOT!"

"Geez!" Mat exclaimed. "I don't know who's worse - Mandy or you!"

Sam and Alex nodded in agreement.

_Next day_

Sam was in the kitchen preparing a bowl of chips and a glass of iced tea and went to the living room to finish her book. She eagerly wanted to know the ending as she was so invested in the story and characters. With a huge grin on her face, she picked up her book and went to the last page that she read. Her expression changed to confusion and shock. "Huh?"

In her hands, she saw that the book was missing a few pages, or in this case, they were torn out; Sam then heard a humming noise from outside the backyard and went to check it out. The person who was humming was Alice.

"Hmm... hmmm... oh hey, Red! What's with that face?

In her hand, there was a paper plane to which she threw and landed in the pool. Inside, there were many more papers floating. Sam put two and two together, and with a panic attack, she feared the worst that happened.

"Alice, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Sam screamed. "THAT'S MY BOOK YOU'RE RUINING!"

"So...?" Alice complained.

"So?!" Sam chastised. "I wasn't done reading it... and FOR THE LAST TIME, MY NAME IS SAM - NOT 'RED,' ALICE!"

"Clover said 'redhead' after all," Alice reasoned.

"Yeah, but seriously, my name is Samantha, but everyone calls me SAM!" Sam exclaimed.

Mat must have overheard Sam ranting because he came outside and restrained Sam from any possible further actions. After Sam calmed down she explained to Mat what happened. She had a bit of a sad expression on her face; Mat, however, smiled and took Sam to the living room and showed her something that he got for her from the bookstore a few days ago. It was supposed to be a gift for their 2-year anniversary, but Mat figured he should give it to her now.

It was the newest book from her favorite series, but not just any book – it had a signature from her favorite author. This made Sam so happy.

Sam turned to Mat with a big grin. "Thank you!"

With that, Sam gave Mat a hug and the two shared an anniversary kiss. It was enough to make her forget about what she'd just seen Alice do.

"I figured you'd want to see it right away," said Mat.

Sam merely grinned and kissed Mat on the cheek as an extra reward.

"I think it's only fair I repay the favor with catching a movie or we could stay in and watch TV," said Sam.

"Or we could have a swim ourselves," Mat added.

"We could..." said Sam, liking that idea.

"Hey, whatever you want, I'm down for it," said Mat.

"Okay, I'll let you know," said Sam and the two shared a few kisses.

While Sam and Mat were having their cute moment, Alice went to the kitchen to eat lunch. She ate burgers, chips, chocolate and drank sodas. When she was about to throw the leftovers and empty bags into the trash, she saw that it was full. Not knowing what to do, she then smelled something bad in the air and followed it into Alex's room; not knowing it was her room she threw the trash on her floor and left.

As Alice was walking, she passed by Alex, who came back from the showers after she exercised for hours making her and her workout clothes stink. She planned to put the clothes into the washing machine after she cleaned herself up first. When Alex entered her room and saw the mess, she turned and yelled, "Hey, Alice! What's with this mess?!"

"Your trash was full," Alice answered.

"Ugh! So your solution is to throw your mess in MY ROOM?!" Alex growled.

"Your trash was full, so... yeah," Alice replied.

"Well, it was the WRONG solution!" Alex exclaimed. "I don't know why you never told anybody our trash was full... now clean your mess!"

Clover overheard Alex's rant, and when she checked on Alex, she wasn't surprised to see Alex angry at Alice, who refused to comply.

"Clover I-" Alex started before Clover cut Alex off.

"I know I know," Clover said. "She's getting up there for annoyance." She then eyed Alice with a lot of hate in her eyes.

"Alice, you are literally ONE STEP CLOSER to me KICKING YOU OUT!" Clover screamed. "I could hear Alex rant at you from outside, too! I seriously don't know who's more bitchy - you or Mandy?!"

Alice immediately twitched at hearing Clover say "who's more bitchy." Alice yelled and immediately left the house for a walk.

Later everyone gathered to discuss the situation related to Alice.

"She's quite a handful and rude!" Sam sighed.

"And mean!" Alex added.

"I don't know why mom insisted on this – we never got along! She's been like this since we were children... well except back then, she was more physical and twice as bratty," Clover replied.

"Can't you just call your mom and explain the situation?" Sam asked.

"I could try," said Clover. "But when she sets her mind on something there's no stopping her."

"Could this get any worse?" Alex quipped.

"Try, Clover," Mat insisted. "Maybe she'll side with you?"

"I'm with Mat on this," said Sam.

"Totally," Alex quipped. "But I think we better go find Alice first."

"I was just gonna say that," said Mat.

"I know my family is nothing like that," said Sam.

Clover tried to convince herself that she didn't snap or anything at Alice's actions... despicable as they were.

"Ok, for now, let's try to calm down," said Clover. "I'm willing to give her one more chance. If she goes out of line, I'll call mom about this. Is that ok?"

"Sure," All 3 said.

"Should we go after Alice now?" Sam asked.

"No, let her cool off," Clover answered. "As much as she acts like a brat, she's still a grown-up and she can take care of herself. We'll just wait."

After a few hours, the sun was setting making the neighborhood dark temporarily until the street lights turned on.

The girls and Mat were sitting on the couch watching TV and waiting for Alice to come back. Sam looked at the clock and it was midnight, which made her very worried.

"Everyone, I think we should go find her now. She could be in trouble," Sam said.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Clover quipped. "Let's go."

As they got up and went to the front door to open it, they saw Alice right in front of them. She looked at them and had a sad expression on her face. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Alice!" Clover exclaimed.

"We were worried about you," Sam added.

"We're glad you're safe," said Alex.

"Yeah!" Mat concluded.

"Really?" Alice replied. "Ummm, listen... I have something to say..."

"Is that so? Well, come in and we're all going to talk!" Clover said with an angry tone.

They all sat on the couch. Alex brought iced tea for everyone and they all began to communicate.

"Listen, I'm not going to yell at you anymore, and I'm sorry for calling you... well, you know... but I hope you understand what your actions did to all of us," Clover began.

"I do," said Alice. "And after thinking about it, I realized it was disrespectful of me to throw garbage in someone's room and to destroy someone's personal property, and to that, I apologize – I'm not used to living with this many people."

"And about ruining my date?" Clover reminded.

"That, too I guess," Alice said. "But come on, you can get any guy at any time – you change boyfriends more than you change your socks!"

"You know what, I'm just going to ignore that," Clover said calmly while holding her anger.

"Good move, Clover," Sam quipped, even if that statement was true.

Mat turned out to be the lucky one who didn't suffer any disaster at the hands of Alice... for the time being.

"And you mentioning your actions..." Alex replied. "We do hope you'll take that as a lesson learned."

"Totally," said Sam. "As if destroying some of my personal property and constantly calling me 'Red' wasn't enough..."

"Y-Y-Yeah about that..." Alice replied sheepishly.

"We're just hoping that's over with," said Mat.

"Uh-huh," Clover nodded. "Now about earlier, Alice..."

"Yes?" Alice asked.

"We're willing to forgive you this time," said Clover. "But if you act that mean again, I will have no choice but to call mom and tell her everything about this – understood?"

"Yes, I promise not to cause any more serious problems," said Alice.

"Good, now let's go to bed. Good night, everyone," said Clover.

"Good night," replied the group.

As the days went by, Alice had been behaving better than before. She helped clean the house, bought Sam a new book as an apology, but she still, however, pulled pranks from time to time – fake spiders to scare them, replacing sugar with salt, and water balloons. It was still annoying, but harmless and tolerable; at least she didn't do those on important occasions.

"I'd say this is turning out better than before," Mat replied after the 4th day.

"Totally," said Clover.

"Uh-huh," Alex said in agreement.

"I know this might sound like one of my harmless pranks," said Alice. "But if you girls want to... maybe we could have a water balloon fight near your pool?"

"We'll think about that," said Sam.

The group heard a noise, but Mat realized that was his phone's ringtone - one of his favorite songs from back home in Hawaii. "Oh, excuse me..."

"Someone wanna explain that to me?" Alice asked.

"Mat's originally from Hawaii," Sam said. "One of his tastes of home so to speak."

"Yeah, we like it," said Alex. "Especially me."

"That's cool. I would love to hear all about it when he gets back; until then I'm going for a swim. Bye," said Alice.

"Have fun!" Alex exclaimed.

As soon as Alice left, the 3 girls were chilling in the kitchen, but in an instant, without warning, the ceiling opened up and a tube came down and started absorbing air, sucking the girls up and into the tube as it went back inside while the ceiling closed back.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The 3 girls screamed.

The 3 girls traveled through the tube like a roller coaster until they eventually landed on a couch. All 3 of them became dizzy; meanwhile, their boss named Jerry was there sitting on his desk drinking a cup of coffee.

"Why hello, ladies. Did you have a fun ride?" Jerry greeted.

Mat came flopping in seconds later.

"Gee thanks, Jerry - for once I'd like to totally land upright!"

"Point taken," Jerry said to Mat.

"And freezing us like ice cubes sounded totally legit," Clover added as Sam and Alex brushed themselves off.

"Yes, I apologize about that, too, but I have something urgent for you four today," said Jerry.

"What do we got?" asked Mat and Alex simultaneously.

"Very well," Jerry began. "Our reports say that a large number of museums were robbed by strange individuals wearing grey bodysuits, red goggles and a symbol of a fist on their chest."

"That's it? Seems like an ordinary crime to me... why do you need us?" asked Sam.

"Yeah?" Alex improvised.

"I was getting there," said Jerry. "What's curious about this is they have not stolen any money or valuable artifacts – they only took the stone walls from the buildings."

"Wait – just like that?" asked Clover.

"Indeed," Jerry stated. "What's more, there were no traces on the scenes."

"What do you think they want with it?" asked Alex.

"That's for you to find out," Jerry answered. "GLADIS, hand over their gadgets for the mission, if you please?"

GLADIS went over the gadgets. Some of which were the M-ray contact lenses, cyber jacker sunglasses, expandable cable bungee belts, and the applique tracking device, just to name a few.

"By the way, Jerry," said Mat. "Where's our first order of business at?"

"Yeah, in all the hoopla, I haven't heard where we're going," said Sam, realizing that tidbit.

"Paris I hope," said Clover, swooning over her dream destination.

"Or is it right here in Bev Hills?" Alex asked.

"It's Greece actually," said Jerry.

"Awww," Clover said in a disappointed tone.

"Now off you go, ladies, and Mat," Jerry declared.

As he said that, another tube popped up and sucked them in. The 4 traveled awhile until the landed on a car that drove them to their destination.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the museum. They exited the car and went inside; Sam suggested if they should disguise themselves as either police inspectors or journalists.

"I vote journalists," said Mat.

Alex and Clover both went with police inspectors.

"Maybe if we did that, we might give the employees a good feeling that people are looking into it," Alex deduced.

"It makes sense either way," said Mat.

Clover checked her X-Powder to find out Alice's whereabouts.

"Clover?" Alex asked.

"Checking to see Alice is safe," Clover answered.

"Right, I almost forgot about her," said Mat. "Sure hope the worst is over after earlier."

"Alice will have to wait," said Sam. "I've got something..."

The three followed her to a missing stone wall, and a couple of curators surveying the damage.

The team used their X-Powders (and Mat using a Nintendo DS) to change their outfits into police inspectors which include suits, pants for Mat while the girls have skirts and the official hat. They went to talk to the curators.

"Um, excuse me, Miss?" Mat spoke.

"Hmm? Yes?" asked one.

"We're part of the investigation team send here to check on the crime scene," Sam stated.

"Greetings I'm Sasha. I work here; please go ahead. We shall leave you to it; come on, everyone," Sasha said.

As they left, the four spies searched for clues. Mat checked the area around the walls directly while Sam uses her X-Powder to scan for prints. They found nothing.

"No clues, just like Jerry said," Sam said.

"What now?" asked Clover.

"Let's check the camera footage," Mat suggested.

"Right!" All 3 exclaimed.

Sam hooked her X-Powder into the jack from the security camera.

"Not really sure why whoever is behind this would steal the stone walls," Clover replied.

"I think we're about to find out," said Sam.

The 4 gathered around Sam's X-Powder screen to see. A beam of light came into view and hit the stone wall, which made it break into pieces like dropping a mirror.

"Wow," said Sam. "That's something you don't see every day."

"How's this guy doing it?" Alex asked.

"I guess this explains why Sammy didn't find any prints," Mat said.

"One thing's for sure," said Clover. "This is taking breaking wall entrances to another level."

"Wait a minute," said Mat, looking to his left. "Maybe we might get somewhere..."

He picked up a piece of the stone wall; there was a bit of dark dust on it.

"Nice work, Mat," said Sam. "Now we send that to Jerry for analysis."

Clover was checking her X-Powder on Alice's well-being back at their beach house.

"Any word on Alice, Clover?" Alex asked.

"I checked the security cameras," Clover answered. "She's been listening to music and playing on her phone all day; we can breathe easily for now."

"I guess we better go back home for now," Alex stated.

As they turned around, they were surprised to see 4 individuals. They looked like the same people that Jerry described that could be responsible for the wall theft.

"Who are you?" Mat asked.

They did not respond as one of them ran to the heroes to attack them. Mat quickly grabbed a nearby chair and threw it at him, but the enemy turned into black smoke before the chair hit him and went through him. He then reformed back and punched Mat in the face and sent him flying behind a nearby desk.

"Mat!" Sam screamed.

The other 3 were next to attack the girls. Clover jumped in the air to do a flying kick, but before she landed the attack, the enemy also turned into smoke and Clover went through him, hitting the floor and hurting her leg.

"OW!"

Alex did a flurry of attacks against her opponent, but he kept blocking and dodging and attempting to counter. Unfortunately, they ended up grabbing each other's hands in an attempt to push each other.

Sam grabbed the wire attached to a computer keyboard, spun it around, and threw it like a kunai with chain. Her opponent dodged it, grabbed it, and smashed the keyboard to the ground.

After some time...

The enemy that punched Mat went to check on him. As he got close, Mat jumped in the air and flashed a flashlight to his eyes, which blinded him enough for Mat to return the punch.

"Sucker!" Mat boasted.

Clover was at the floor in pain as her opponent got closer to her. She smiled and side-kicked him to his legs, which made him fall down. Clover got up with a smug look, showing no injury at all as she was faking it.

Alex and her opponent kept pushing, but Alex overpowered him, thanks to all that workout. She pushed him hard, making him hit his face on a flowerpot.

Lastly, Sam went backwards as her opponent was closing in on her, but with a quick movement, she grabbed a pen on the desk and shot ink to his goggles, blinding him and then kicked him to the ground.

After the battle, our heroes got tired, but they still went to check the bodies. As they got close, the bodies vanished into that same smoke, escaping the scene.

"What the heck?!" Alex exclaimed.

Mat was still rubbing the spot on his body where the enemy punched him. Sam got a look at the black smoke herself.

"Weird, it's that same black ash from earlier," She deduced.

"Still no word from Jerry yet, too," Alex said.

"Well, I guess we should head back to the beach house and check on Alice while we wait," Clover suggested.

"Good idea," said Sam. "I just hope the worst is over with her."

The 4 spies used their jet pack backpacks to get back to Beverly Hills.

**7:01 PM - Spies' Beach House**

The four of them found Alice in the living room sipping a cup of apple juice. After checking everything out, their beach house was not turned into a dump (unlike Jerry did prior).

"Hey girls," Alice greeted. "And Mat."

"Hey," Everyone greeted.

"Where have you been?" Alice asked.

"Umm, well..." Sam answered. "We had a project to work on this week and went to the library to search for information, right everyone?"

Everyone nodded nervously.

"Oh ok," said Alice, believing them. "Well I hope you had fun, I guess..."

"It wasn't – I'm so tired!" Clover exclaimed.

As soon as she sat down, a farting noise was heard. With a shocked look, Clover checked the seat and saw a whoopee cushion.

"Really?"

"Hey, I promised not to be mean anymore, not to give up on pranks," Alice pointed out.

"True..." Clover sighed. "Fine, that was funny."

"Awesome!" Alice exclaimed. "While you were away, I ordered pizza for us – 3 kinds since I didn't know your preferences. I got vegetarian, with everything, and spicy.

"I think Clover's the only vegan one here," Alex said.

"And thanks, you shouldn't have," said Mat, remembering.

"Right, thanks," said Sam.

"Let's see what she ordered," said Clover when the doorbell rang and Alice got some money together.

After getting the pizza they all sat down and enjoyed the pizza. Clover was eating the vegetarian one, Sam and Mat were having the one with everything, Alice and Alex were having the spicy one.

"Man, was that delicious!" Clover exclaimed. "I think I'm going to bed now."

"Me too," Alex added.

"I think Mat and I will watch a movie first," said Sam.

"Cool," Alice quipped. "Goodnight everyone."

"Night!"

Sam and Mat waved good night to them.

"I hope you wanted to?" Sam asked.

"Sure," said Mat.

Sam chose the movie. When she sat back on the sofa, Sam moved her head to Mat's shoulder while Mat grabbed her hand.

"I'll say one thing: you have good taste in flicks, Sam," Mat commented. "I may not be much of a movie person, but I'm liking your picks overall."

Sam chuckled as the two enjoyed the late-night movie. Near the end, the couple got sleepy and wound up sleeping on the couch for the night. They were awakened by Alex the following morning.

"Sorry for waking you up, but this is important," Alex said to the sleepy couple.

Sam yawned. "What is it?"

"And what's Clover doing?" asked Mat.

"Our fridge broke and Clover is taking everything out," said Alex. "But that's not what matters now. We have a call from Jerry."

Sam yawned again. "Can you show it to us here? We're too tired to get up."

"Sure," Alex quipped.

"Hey, thanks for last night," said Mat to Sam and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're welcome," said Sam and kissed him back.

Alex returned with her X-Powder while Clover and Alice cleaned the fridge.

"Good morning spies," Jerry said from Alex's X-Powder.

Sam and Mat gave a yawn (3rd time for Sam).

"What's the word, Jer?" Mat asked.

"The black residue you found is obsidian," Jerry said.

"Hey, just like our flop mission to Hawaii," said Sam.

The two gave Jerry a bit of a look about that.

"Gather Clover, I'll explain more in a minute," said Jerry.

"Got it," said Alex. "Clover can you come over here please?"

"Sure – we just finished, too," Clover answered.

"If you don't mind, I'll go to my room to chill," said Alice.

"Ok, bye," said Clover.

Everyone gathered.

"Now then, first, I'd like to remind you that you don't let your new guest find out that you're spies," said Jerry. "Anyway after doing some research, I found that this particular obsidian is mixed with a rare gem found closest to the center of the world. I also found out a most intriguing legend tied to it – apparently, centuries ago a tribe used these gems to conduct rituals and magic."

"Oh come on," Sam groaned. "You don't believe in magic, do you?"

"Oh heavens no," Jerry answered. "But I did find out that these rare rocks to have enough energy in them to power the entire city, and it's also combustible."

"Ok, I get it," I said Alex. "But what's that have to do with the walls missing?"

"Well, if I had to guess, I'd say that the rocks somehow got mixed with the walls when they were building them years ago," Jerry deduced.

"So that means their next target could be either another old museum or a historical building," Sam said.

"Precisely," Jerry quipped.

"Any idea how to restore the walls, Jerry?" Mat asked.

"We're still working on that," said Jerry.

"Not to briefly change the subject," said Sam. "But, Clover, are you sure Alice doesn't suspect anything?"

"I haven't said anything about our spy lives to her," said Clover.

"Very good," said Alex. "So, where do we head next, Jer?"

"Unfortunately, that's the hard part," Jerry answered. "There are too many places that fit those descriptions. We'll need to find what else they have in common. I'll give you a call once I find anything."

"All right. Goodbye, Jerry," said Sam as she closed the X-Powder.

"Great, now what?" Clover asked.

"We wait," said Mat. "Nothing we can do about it now."

Their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Alex went to open it while Clover went back into the kitchen to have breakfast.

"Hello? Can I he- gah!"

When she opened the door, Alex saw two of the same individuals in gray suits that they fought back in Greece. One of them kicked Alex in the stomach, sending her to the ground; the 2nd one ran to Clover and tackled her all the way to the backyard where the pool was. Luckily, the window door was opened so no glass was broken.

Sam and Mat saw this and tried to get up from the couch to help, but two other enemies emerged from the smoke in front of them. They grabbed the blanket that they were covered in and wrapped them up like a burrito, picked them up and tossed them to the ground.

Alex got up and picked up a chair to fight. Her opponent turned into smoke, but Alex, knowing the trick, spun around with the chair to keep the smoke away from her.

Clover's opponent broke two of his wooden legs to use them as batons. Clover had to be more creative, so she grabbed two tubes of sunscreen, wrapped them together with a cloth, and used them as nunchucks.

"Oh yeah! This is my jam!" Alice exclaimed from her room.

Alice comes out of her room listening to music on her earphones. She had her eyes closed and was completely in the zone.

"OH NO!" All 4 spies screamed.

Our 4 heroes were shocked by this, they knew they had to do everything in their power to make sure Alice doesn't notice any of what was happening.

End of chapter 1

(Hope you liked this start. We'll have chapter 2 up as soon as possible.)


	2. Trouble Home and Away

_Totally Spies Troublesome Cousin_

Chapter 2: Trouble Home and Away

The spies got a big break when Alice looked at her arm and realized she forgot one of her pieces of jewelry. She turned around and didn't see all the commotion going on. As soon as she was gone, Alex and Mat were the ones sighing in the most relief.

"That was TOO close!" Alex exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Clover was outside near their pool with her makeshift nunchucks.

"I don't know HOW you tracked us down to where we live, but we're NOT going down LIKE THIS!"

Clover whipped the nunchuck at the said enemy before one of the tubes of sunscreen went in the air and she caught it. She opened it and squirted some in his eyes.

"HA! Take that, rookie!"

She ran back in to see Alex was able to keep the other enemy at bay. In fact, she'd used said chair as a makeshift joust and forced the enemy onto his back. Clover assisted her by a lights-out kick to his head. Alex added an additional one.

"Never underestimate karate skills," Alex quipped.

On the other hand, Clover saw the other two enemies that trapped Sam and Mat; instead, they retreated. After that, the two of them got Sam and Mat out of the blanket.

"Thanks, girls," said Mat. "I owe ya one."

"Let's see if Jerry's figured out our next destination," said Sam.

"Hehe, no need for that," Clover smirked. "When that big guy tackled me, I planted the tracking device on the back of his neck. He should lead us straight to their hideout."

"Nice one, Clover! You saved us so much time!" Alex exclaimed.

"All right," said Mat. "We should go back to WOOHP first to get some more offensive gadgets to deal with these guys, but what do we tell Alice?"

"Tell me what?" Alice asked.

The four of them froze in shock.

"W... Well, we have a few errands and we need you to take care of the house while we're gone," Sam said, thinking something up.

"Again?" Alice asked. "Are you going to fun places without me?"

"I wish that was the case," answered Clover. "But, unfortunately, we do have responsibilities, which sucks sometimes."

Alice looked a little surprised, but she agreed to the terms. She found some food and enjoyed some TV of her own. The 4 spies left through the front door and got to the garage for full privacy.

"So, Clover, where do we go?" asked Sam.

"Let's hear it," Alex added.

Clover had her X-Powder out and that's when Jerry's visage popped up.

"Jerry?!" Mat exclaimed.

"Sorry for the surprise, spies," said Jerry. "But we have the said location AND who's behind this, too."

"Well, let's hear it," said Sam.

"We managed to track our enemy all the way to an abandoned factory back in Greece," Jerry said. "As for who is behind this, we are not sure."

"Well, that's not good," said Clover. "We don't know who they are, but they know who we are now! Totally not fair!"

"That's a good point," Alex declared. "How did they find us?"

"... Wait!" Sam declared and got out her X-Powder.

She changed into her police detective outfit and searched her back only to find a tracker.

"This is how they found us!"

"But when did they put it there?" Mat asked. "They had no opportunity during our fight in the museum!"

"So it had to have been before that," Sam deduced. "Hmmm... the curators! Jerry, can you check the cameras of the museum before we arrived and find information on a woman named Sasha?"

"Right away!" Jerry exclaimed and checked his files. "Let's see... got it!"

"Well?" asked Clover.

"Her name is Sasha Broadwood. She was a formal archaeologist 7 years ago," Jerry said. "She got fired due to people thinking she was crazy because she believed that she found information related to magic; since then, she has been working as a curator on several museums and other tour guides."

"That's how she knew where to find the obsidian," said Sam. "She searched each old building herself."

"So, why's she replacing stone walls with the obsidian?" Mat asked.

"That's for you four to find out," said Jerry. "I'm picking you up now."

The four spies were sucked through the glove compartment of their car.

**5:54 PM – Greece**

"Keep an eye open, spies," said Sam.

"It'd be nice to know what to look for, first of all, Sammy," said Clover.

"As long as we stay away from the Greek warriors, I'm all good," said Mat.

"Totally," Alex added.

"I'm picking up something," said Sam as she held her X-Powder.

"Let's hear it, Sammy," said Mat.

"There seems to be some heat signatures two rooms from here," Sam said.

"Ok," Alex declared. "Everybody ready? You all know the plan, right?"

"Yeah!" All 3 exclaimed.

The four went through some rooms until they reach the center of the building. There, they found a dozen of those guys in grey suits gathered in one place with Sasha in the middle. They snuck around to get closer to hear their conversations.

"My plan's going smoothly," Sasha cackled.

"Figures you'd be the brains behind this," Sam declared.

"And we man-handled your chumps at our house!" Mat exclaimed. "After a bit."

"Totally!" Alex exclaimed.

"So, now it's our turn!" Clover added.

With that, the battle commenced.

Our heroes charged in on the 12 men in gray suits, and the four took a gadget from their pockets. It was four heart-shaped explosives that they threw at them. The enemy quickly turned into smoke to avoid the damage.

"Now!" Sam exclaimed.

Clover immediately grabbed a gadget from her jetpack backpack. It was the Insanely Powerful Portable Vacuum and she used it to suck the smoke inside trapping at least 8 of the enemies.

"You fools think you're so good..." Sasha cackled.

The 4 remaining enemies turned back to normal and decided to use weapons from the previous museums – swords, spears, etc.

"Oh geez, I didn't think they could do that!" Mat exclaimed.

"Any plan in mind, Sammy?" asked Clover.

"We're all ears, Sammy," Alex added.

"Gimme a little time, guys," said Sam as the enemies surrounded the 4 spies.

"Maybe I might buy you a little more time," said Mat, rummaging through his pockets.

Mat picked out from his pocket a small metal stick (from "Stuck in the Middle Ages with You") and began threatening the enemy with it. "Back off!"

All 4 enemies just laughed.

"I warned you!" Mat exclaimed and pushed a button from the metal stick and it extended to the size of a javelin. He pierced one of the enemies in the stomach, then grabbed it with both of his hands and swung it, hitting the other 3 in their faces.

"Great job!" Sam exclaimed at Mat. "Here we go!"

Sam took her expandable cable bungee belt to wrap all four remaining enemies; Mat then went closer to them with the vacuum.

"If you turn into smoke, I will use this..."

"Clover, Alex!" Sam exclaimed. "You go after Sasha – Mat and I will handle this!"

"Uh oh," Sasha replied.

"Game's over, Sasha!" Clover declared.

"Totally!" Alex exclaimed. "Your goose is cooked!"

"Never!" Sasha declared.

She then started to come toward the two spies and attacked them. One of her attacks sent them on their stomachs.

"We warned you..." Clover grunted as she reached for a gadget of her own.

Clover took out the extendable rod throwing net mascara and shot it at her.

"Nice try," Sasha laughed.

As the net flew at her, Sasha surrounded her hand with smoke and manifested a sword to cut the net.

"What the—" Clover proclaimed.

"Turning our bodies into smoke is not the only thing we can do with the obsidian," Sasha reminded them.

"Then I guess we'll have to get creative!" Alex said with a smirk.

"Totally!" Clover added. "You're not fazing us at all..."

Meanwhile, Mat and Sam had just rejoined Clover and Alex.

"No matter how you slice it, Clover's right," Mat said. "You'll lose anyway!"

"And it's time we cut your stunts down to size," Sam declared.

Sasha used the smoke to manifest a gun and shot fire from it. The 4 spies dodged each shot with acrobatic maneuvers as Alex threw the heart-shaped bombs at her destroying her gun. "Damn!"

She manifested 2 small blades and charged at them. Mat used his metal bow staff and clashed with her. They kept attacking and blocking each other while Clover and Alex attacked from the sides using their kicks.

"Nice try..." Sasha sneered.

As a last-ditch effort, she covered her whole body in smoke and manifested a suit of obsidian armor.

Mat used his staff at Sasha's suit. It left a scratch, but it didn't affect Sasha.

"Uh oh... shoulda seen that coming!" Mat exclaimed.

"We better think of something fast!" Alex added.

"Sammy, anything come to mind?" Clover asked, getting a little stressed out.

"Don't we have another heart-shaped grenade?" Alex added.

"I think I saved one last one," said Sam. "But we'll need a lot more than that to blast that armor away."

"Laser lipsticks come to mind?" Mat quipped.

"Nice thinking, Mat," Clover commented.

"It's worth a shot," Sam quipped at Mat. "And we've only got ONE shot at this!"

The 4 charged at Sasha, performing a variety of combos of punching, kicking, and blocking. Sasha then punched Mat in the stomach, which sent him flying away. She also grabbed Clover and Alex by the collars of their red and yellow jumpsuits and smacked their heads together. Then, she cast them aside. Lastly, Sam went and tackled Sasha to her stomach, but Sasha hit Sam with both arms and kicked her away.

"Fools!" Sasha gloated. "I told you... you can't beat me!"

"Oh really?" Sam sneered. "Check again..."

Confused, Sasha looked down and saw the heart-shaped bomb stuck inside the stomach area of her armor. She realized Sam put it there while she was being tackled. With a panicked look, Sasha tried to take it out.

"Sorry, but game over!" Sam declared and held her laser lipstick. She accurately shot the bomb at Sasha's stomach, causing it to explode, blowing up the armor from the inside. After the smoke cleared, Sasha fell to the floor, unconscious, yet still breathing.

"Victory!" All 4 screamed.

"Nice thinking, Mat!" Clover exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm proud of ya!" Sam added and rewarded Mat with a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, excellent work, agents," said Jerry, coming into view with other WOOHP agents.

"Thanks, Jer," said Alex.

"Uh, one thing, Jer," Mat said. "What are we gonna do about the stone walls?"

"Not to worry," said Jerry. "WOOHP will handle that; in the meantime, I think you four have a duty of your own back home to tend to."

"Right, Alice!" Clover exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's hope she didn't mess up our house again," said Sam.

"I would lean towards a 'no' to that," said Clover. "After we set her straight."

"I'm a little jealous Alice didn't ruin anything of your own, Mat," Alex said, realizing.

"Luck works in mysterious ways," Mat said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll give you a lift home if you're ready, spies," Jerry said.

**8:09 PM – Spies' Beach House**

After several hours, our heroes finally returned home. As they went to the living room, they all sat down on the couch in exhaustion.

"I'm glad that's over," said Clover. "My body is killing me!"

"Totally," Alex quipped in agreement.

"But I will say that was an interesting experience and weird, too," Mat commented.

"Trust me, Mat," Sam quipped. "We've been on way weirder missions before you joined."

As they were resting, Alice came out of her room. "Oh, hey, you're back! Wow! What happened to you?" she asked.

"Don't ask..." said all four of them.

"All right, not my business," said Alice. "Oh, by the way, I'll be hanging out tomorrow with some new friends I met at the skate park."

"Skate park?!" Clover exclaimed.

"Wow, she was out while we were gone?" Mat asked.

"Of course I got out," Alice said. "I didn't wanna sit at home waiting for you to handle school business or whatever it was you were doing..."

"Good point," said Sam.

"And since when did you get a skateboard?" Mat asked.

"She's a skateboarding JUNKIE!" Clover declared.

"Well, that explains it," Mat quipped.

"I'm as sure of that as I am knowing that a biker's among you," Alice said.

"Then you must be talking about me," said Mat in surprise.

"Kinda figured the only boy among you is the biker," Alice deduced.

"Hey, they like it," Mat said. The girls nodded in agreement.

"Well, for now, let's worry about tonight," said Alex. "And we can hit the skate park tomorrow with you, Alice; I like skateboarding myself."

"No kidding," said Alice.

"Well, if anybody's taking suggestions for tonight," said Mat. "Clover and Alice are the only ones who have been poolside lately, so I thought..." He turned to Sam.

"You don't need to ask," said Sam with a smile. "I'll swim with you."

"Smooth move, Sammy," Alex quipped.

"Totally," said Clover. "And Alice and I can go pick up some dinner while you wait."

Meanwhile, Sam and Mat were in the pool together and enjoying the night sky.

On the next day around the afternoon, Clover, Sam, and Alex were chilling, relaxing, and all around being lazy. Mat was sent out to buy ice cream and sodas, while Alice was nowhere to be found. Sometime later, the girls heard the doorbell ringing. Sam got up and opened the door to see a delivery girl with a package.

"Congratulations, you won a lifetime supply of Maria Santoro cosmetics," said the delivery girl.

Clover and Alex heard that and immediately got up, ran to the door, and Clover grabbed the package to open it. When she did, a small explosion occurred and the 3 girls were covered in flour.

"Gotcha!"

The delivery girl removed her cap to reveal that it was Alice pulling yet another prank.

"What is this, Alice?! You said no more pranks!" Clover exclaimed.

"No, I said no more mean pranks," said Alice. "That stuff will easily wash. Since I'm leaving tomorrow, I might as well end it with a bang."

The three girls covered in flour looked at each other and started grinning evilly. They were prepared for this and discussed in advance what to do in this situation. All three then grabbed Alice and dragged her to Clover's room.

"Hey!" Alice exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

"Yeah, you said 'no more mean pranks' after all," said Alex.

"But that was kinda mean," said Sam.

"So, consider this your 'punishment,' Alice," Clover smirked, taking some cosmetics.

Meanwhile, Mat was just coming back with the ice cream and sodas. As he walked to the kitchen he left them in the freezer and went to the living room to watch some TV.

Meanwhile, Alice was tied to a chair while the girls were making her beautiful. Alex was doing her nails, making them perfectly manicured and pink nail polish was added as well.

"No, not pink!" Alice begged. "Anything but that!"

"Sorry, but you asked for it," Alex teased.

Sam was styling Alice's hair. She started to brush it nicely, trimming some split ends, and then used the curling iron to make Alice's hair wavier. Sam also added a bit of hair spray. Alice coughed at the hair spray.

While Alice had her eyes closed from the coughing, Clover took the opportunity to add light blue eyeshadow to her eyelids and some mascara on her eyelashes, giving them a fluttery effect. Clover then grabbed her favorite pink lipstick and painted Alice's lips with it, making them shiny and attractive.

"Eww, it tastes terrible!" Alice complained.

"You'll get used to it," said Clover.

"I doubt it," said Alice. "Are we done yet?"

"Not yet," Clover answered.

As she said that with an evil smile, she held a pair of heart-shaped earrings and some golden bracelets in one hand and an ear piercer in the other hand.

"Oh no!" Alice screamed. "Nonono!"

A scream was heard all over the house, but Mat was too focus on the movie to pay attention to it.

"Looking good!" Clover quipped. "Now, let's get you dressed."

The three girls carried Alice to Clover's big closet and began dressing her up. After minutes of struggling, the makeover was finally completed and the three spies took a step back to admire their work.

"OMG, you look super cute!" Clover exclaimed.

"Totally!" Alex added.

"I'd say our work here is done," Sam quipped.

Alice exited the closet looking absolutely gorgeous. The manicure made her hand look more delicate; her hair was fluttering like there was wind inside; the makeup and jewelry made her face shine and her new clothes which consisted of a pink crop top, white skirt with a black belt in the middle, white heeled boots, a scarf wrapped around her neck, and some pink feminine sunglasses on her head, giving her a very attractive figure. Alice was not happy about this.

"This is so embarrassing!" Alice exclaimed. "Ok, you win! Nice prank! I'm gonna go change."

"Sorry to tell you this, but we hid all your clothes," said Clover.

"What?!" Alice screamed.

"And if you want them back, you will have to go out with your friends looking like that," Sam added. "We all will come too; this could be a fun girls' night out."

"Also, you need to flirt with a boy," Clover added. "Don't worry, I will teach you how."

"You can't be serious!?" Alice retorted.

"Look at the time – your friend should be arriving at any time. Let's go," said Alex.

"W...Wait! Stop! Let go!" Alice demanded, but the spies would not hear any of this.

Sam was quick to get Mat's attention.

"Mat, we're taking Alice out since she leaves tomorrow, you wanna come?" She asked.

"Not gonna say no," said Mat, shutting off the TV and getting up.

When he got a look at Alice, he was surprised.

"Holy smokes!" Mat exclaimed. "They got you good!"

"You shoulda seen what she did to us earlier, Mat," Alex declared.

"Well, you know what they say," Mat quipped. "Payback's a bitch."

"Totally," Clover quipped as she got the keys to their car. "Let's get to the Groove, everyone!"

Sometime after that, our heroes and some other people were at a dance club. Mat and Sam were at the bar drinking some tropical juices (non-alcoholic of course); Alex and some of Alice's friends were dancing together; Clover was making Alice flirt with some guys the same way she would, which worked. Alice got a lot of attention, and one guy even leaned her back to try to kiss her – in which Clover kicked him in the head for being too pushy.

"Ugh, thanks," Alice groaned.

"Don't mention it," said Clover. "Being beautiful has its ups and downs."

"I don't think I could get used to this," Alice replied.

"But you're a natural," Clover retorted. "Hey, maybe someday you'll get 10 boyfriends at once, like me."

Alice just scoffed.

They spent the remainder of the night having fun and enjoying themselves.

11:43 AM – Spies' Beach House

The next day, everyone was outside saying farewell to Alice as she was carrying her luggage, and putting them on the car, ready to leave.

"Well it's been fun, guys," said Alice.

"Hopefully you learned your lesson," Sam quipped.

"Nope," said Alice. "I'm still gonna pull pranks, but I learned to restrain myself a bit."

"Well, I suppose that's a start," Clover sighed. "Take care."

"You too," Alice said back.

All 5 joined in for a massive group hug. After some time, Alice went inside the car, and she was driven away.

"Bye, Alice!" Alex called out.

"Safe journeys," Mat added.

"Thanks," said Alice, and with that, she was long gone.

"That went well," said Mat as Clover came back in through the front door.

"Uh-huh," said Clover as Sam and Alex nodded in agreement.

"So, anybody got any idea of what they'd like to do next?" asked Alex.

"Well, we didn't get to do that water balloon stint Alice suggested," said Mat.

"Or the pool day I had suggested if Alex took her cardio to the pool either," said Sam.

"I say we do both," said Clover. "Water balloon, then the pool."

Our heroes spent their time having fun and relaxing until the sun had set.

"Hey, everyone, let's take a picture together," Clover then suggested.

"All right," said the others.

They prepared themselves for the photo. Mat and Sam looking at the camera while hugging, Alex smiling and doing a peace sign, and Clover doing a kissy face. Clover pushed the button on her phone and with a flash, the picture was done.

The End

(And that'll do for this project with **JBlaser**. This was a fun one. Hope to see good reviews for this. See you again when I return to my series with **The Blue Time Ranger** – _Totally Spies The New Adventures_. That'll be joint fic #8 on MY profile page titled "A Getaway Gone Wrong.")


End file.
